Undertale.exe
Chapter 1 - It Begins I am an Undertale MANIAC. I have nearly everything Undertale: plushies, (haha) posters, the game, the soundtrack, you name it. When my friend told me there was a new fangame published onto Gamejolt and Steam Greenlight, I got excited. He said it was called "Undertale: Emptiness". I had my suspicions when I heard the name. ''Does that mean everyone was killed or everyone was brought to the surface? He was happy about it, so I went along. "Let's play it together, and I'll tell you what I'm experiencing." He said. I agreed to this, and started to download the game. A few minutes later, the download was done. This was the start of a nightmare. Chapter 2 - The Intro & Ruins As soon as I got onto the game, I noticed something...off. I already saw Toriel in her chair, but...she had a creepy Flowey-like dark red smile. (I think he only does that creepy smile once) "Hey, Joe, do you see this?" I asked my friend, (yes, his name is Joe) who immediately responded with, "Yeah. Just, let's just start the game already." I shrugged it off and hit continue. There was a save file that was not even started, but the name was chosen. "Chara". I kind of got worried, as Chara is the name of the "murderer" in Undertale when you kill everyone in the Genocide route and then get to the end. When the game started, I looked like how Frisk would. So far, everything was normal...except for one thing. There was a splotch of blood on the flowers. I could interact with this splotch, and when I did, this popped up: ''There seems to be a body under here. "Holy crap...Joe, did you interact with that blood splotch?" I asked Joe. "No. I just didn't worry about it." "Well, go back! You need to look at this!" I said. "I can't...the door is...blocked? Why the heck is this door blocked? It shouldn't be!" Joe said. "What the--reset the game. Try to reset the game." I said. "Okay. I will." Joe replied. Two minutes went by. "Okay, I got it." Joe said. "Wait a second...the screen says, "What are you trying to accomplish?"" "Hm...Maybe reset again?" I asked. "Okay. I wi--" Joe responded, before the line cut off. "Ah crap. Well, I guess this is my thing then." I said to myself. I walked through the gates and saw Flowey. *Hey, you seem new to the Underground. *Be careful here. That's all I have to say. After that, Flowey disappeared into the ground. I got curious, and went on. Now I was at the Ruins. The song was very distorted, and Toriel didn't come to greet me. Then, a pop-up box came up. *Hey! Over here! I saw Flowey hiding in the corner of the puzzle room. I walked over to him and interacted with him. *You're lucky Toriel's asleep. Otherwise, you'd be dead meat by now. *You need to get out of here IMMEDIATELY. Toriel will kill you... *Very few monsters are still here. YOU. NEED. TO. GET. OUT. OF. HERE. Flowey disappeared into the ground again, and, since the puzzle was already finished, I went into the next room. I encountered a monster, but they didn't even want to fight me. The switches in the room were already enabled, so I didn't have to do anything. When I got to the room with the dummy, the dummy was ripped in half on the floor. Cotton was nearly everywhere in the room. In the next room, the spike puzzle was deactivated. When I got past that long hallway, the Froggit that's usually standing there was missing. The monster candy bowl was knocked over, and the red flowers were torn to pieces. On the three rock puzzle, the third rock whimpered, *Okay, I'll move! Just don't hurt me! Please... I found this as odd, as the rock was a "redneck" in the normal game. Nabstablook wasn't on the leaves, lying down. I decided to see if there was an easter egg where going back would show Nabstablook. But nope. After a while, I got to Toriel's house. I wasn't really wanting to go inside, but I had to. When I entered, this appeared: *Toriel is in the kitchen. It's best to be quiet. I went slowly, and eventually reached the gates to Snowdin. That's when Flowey appeared again. *It seems that you still aren't dead. T-that's a good th-thing. *Sans and Papyrus are good guys. Everyone else, though...no. *I recommend that you don't talk to anybody. EVER. *I'll be with you during this trip, so don't worry... *Just...beware. Chapter 3 - Snowdin I walked through the path as normal, where Sans would greet me. When I got to the "cutscene part", someone (possibly Sans) kidnapped me and brought me to their home. When the cutscene ended, I was in Sans' and Papyrus's house. Sans greeted me here, and Papyrus was currently sleeping in his room. I saw Flowey's text from outside. *Sans, let me in please! *Before everyone here wakes up! Sans let Flowey in, and continued to give me a tour. He even showed me inside his room. Here's their conversation when they went off and left me alone: *Sans, we need to protect this human. It's possibly the second to get past HER... *i know, i know. let's hope that the dogs stay at their stations. *It seems like the town's waking up. Let's get them out of here AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. They both came back in to the room they left me in, and continued their conversation, but with me included: *hey kiddo, we're gonna send you off. but before we do, i want you to meet papy. *A-are you sure? I mean, P-Papyrus has been in his room a really long time, and if-- *D o n ' t q u e s t i o n m e o r I ' l l k i l l y o u m y s e l f . *S-sorry, S-S-Sans. Flowey was stuttering even more than before now. When Sans went up to me, Flowey disappeared again. *okay, anyways, when he wakes up, we'll go meet him. alright? I had a yes or no choice now, and I picked "yes". After a quick timeskip, dialogue showed that Papyrus was waking up. WHAT TO DO TODAY? 1. STAY IN MY ROOM. 2. STAY IN MY ROOM. 3. ASK IF I CAN LEAVE MY ROOM. *okay, he's up now. let's greet you to him. Sans and I walked into his room after he unlocked the giant lock on Papyrus's door. HEY, SANS. CAN I LEA-- He stopped and stared at me. IS THAT A HUMAN? *yes, papy, it is a human. I WANT IT. *uh oh. we should...go now. Sans left the room, dragging me behind him, and re-locked the door. Papyrus started to bang on the door furiously. SANS, I WANT THAT HUMAN!! IT LOOKS SO TASTY!! *okay, you should DEFINITELY leave now. before he busts down that door. heh... He got me a shortcut to Waterfall, and left. Chapter 4 - Waterfall? Part 1 When I was here, I was nervous. What was I going to meet on my journey? Then, I saw Flowey again. *I-I don't think I c-can help you f-from here. *Y-you'll be on your own. S-stay safe, a-alright? Again, a yes or no option. I chose "yes" once again and Flowey went away.Category:Undertale